


Alley Altercations

by mcshimada



Series: Shimada Dragons [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Fucking, Interspecies Sex, M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Semi-Public Sex, Sex under clothes (kinda?), Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshimada/pseuds/mcshimada
Summary: It’s really a shame that his healing isn’t kicking in faster, though, because as he’s turning the corner out of an alley, he spots a very distinct blue glow just ahead of him.“Shit,” Reaper breathes out, already turning around to speed-limp down the street. He doesn’t turn around to look back, but he can already hear the growling catching up behind him.





	Alley Altercations

**Author's Note:**

> More self-indulgence  
> Like usual, no beta, feel free to let me know grammar/spelling mistakes blahblah
> 
> In this one the dragons are much larger than the other fics  
> Gabe is a xeno you can't change my mind

Sombra and him are retreating against Overwatch (a failure Doomfist won’t be happy about) when he hears the very distinct yell of Japanese words. Reaper knows it’s not Genji, had heard that specific yell for many years in Blackwatch, so that means it’s the other Shimada. Hanzo.

He’s faced down Hanzo many times since the archer decided to join the newly formed Overwatch. Reaper still thinks Talon should have pursued recruiting him harder; he would have been a fantastic new asset.

But that’s all lost now, evidenced by the fact that hearing that Japanese yell makes Sombra and him share one look before retreating even faster. Sombra translocates somewhere unknown (like always), while Reaper is left to simply run. He’s too exhausted to wraith or teleport; has taken way too many bullets. He knows he’ll get some sort of scolding from Moira that will then result to her running tests on his healing for hours. Whatever, he’s used to the pain by now.

It’s really a shame that his healing isn’t kicking in faster, though, because as he’s turning the corner out of an alley, he spots a very distinct blue glow just ahead of him.

“Shit,” Reaper breathes out, already turning around to speed-limp down the street. He doesn’t turn around to look back, but he can already hear the growling catching up behind him.  
He comes up to another alley and, without even thinking, turns into it. 

“Fuck.”

It’s a dead end. Just his luck. 

He knows its pointless to hope that the dragons (or whatever they are) will pass this alley by. They probably already have his location on lock. There’s no use in trying to run anymore. The dragons will tear him apart, but he will heal. It may just take a couple of days. 

He also knows that Talon won’t send anybody to help him. He may be one of their best assets, but he also knows that they know he can’t exactly die anymore. Doesn’t mean he can’t feel pain, but they don’t care about that.

The growling is booming now, shaking the ground and blowing out car windows as it approaches. 

Reaper sighs heavily, leaning back against the dead-end wall of the alley. He doesn’t even attempt to manifest any shotguns, knows it’ll go right through the dragons anyway. He’s got his clawed gloves if it really comes down to it.

Finally, the growling and glowing light reach its peak. Before Reaper can even blink, two large translucent blue dragons are roaring down the alley towards him. Their jaws are wide open, displaying their sharp teeth that Reaper is already preparing to feel. 

Instead, Reaper is thrown for a loop. The dragons reach him, and before Reaper can even gasp at the feeling of energy coming off them, then run right through him and disappear. 

Reaper furrows his brows beneath his mask, now more confused than he’s been in a while. He walks forward a bit, looking around and behind him. He sees no physical signs that the dragons were ever here, though he can still feel the undercurrent of energy in the air. 

It’s completely silent, save for a few distant sirens; probably cleaning up after the altercation. He stands still for a few moments longer, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Except, after five minutes have passed, it never comes. 

With one last look around he shrugs, counting himself lucky as hell, and then starts to walk out of the alley. His healing is kicking in faster, so he should be able to wraith soon to flee back to Talon faster.

Reaper should have learned by now to not drop his guard so fast, but he guesses exhaustion can do that to a person.

He’s only taken a few steps before the wind is knocked out of him, sending him to the ground on his hands and knees. He gasps loudly, eyes wide behind his mask as he looks around to see what the hell pushed him down so hard. 

He sees absolutely nothing, but the undercurrent of energy in the air has risen tenfold. The dragons are still around, were just toying with him. As he tries to push himself up, his worse fears are confirmed when he’s knocked even further down onto his elbows and then two large weights are pressed onto his arms. Even with his super strength he can’t move, can’t even budge the weights a little bit.

He still can’t see anything, but he knows it’s the Shimada’s dragons. It’s only made clearer when he feels a second pair of weights on his back for just a moment (like it was climbing over him?) accompanied by the quick sting of claws, piercing even through his thick armor. 

Reaper has no idea how to get out of this situation. He’s still healing from the battle earlier, and he knows these spirits(?) are stronger than he could ever imagine anyway. 

Once again, he decides to resign to his fate. The dragons are still just toying with him now, but he knows they’ll pounce eventually. Probably tear into him a good while before all that’s left of Reaper is just smoke to drift away, defeated. 

He suddenly feels a puff of air against his neck, and then a growl as the weight from the dragon pinning him down drops onto his back. He grunts at the pressure, but he can still hold it up.

The other dragon is chattering all around him, making it hard for Reaper to focus where it even is. The dragon already on him is answering back. He knows they’re “talking” about him, probably how to kill him, but it’s hard to tell for sure when he still can’t even see them. 

Reaper tries jerking his arms free again, thinking they’re both distracted, but he’s proven wrong when there’s a sharp growl next to his ear and the weight over his entire body increases. He growls back at it, low in his throat, letting it know he’s not happy but knows when he’s lost.

The chattering has suddenly stopped. 

The weight on his back suddenly shifts to lift a bit, but the dragon doesn’t let up on its hold. He’s expecting to feel pain any moment now, probably from a bite at his neck or claws down his side, but he should have learned by now that these entities aren’t predictable. 

Instead of feeling sharp pain, he feels something wet and large prodding between his ass cheeks, nudging at his hole just a bit.

“What the fuck!” he growls, starting to struggle anew. He doesn’t understand what the hell is happening; his armor is still on, how could it possibly-

His though process is suddenly cut off when, what he guesses is, the dragon’s cock slams into his ass in one go. The dragon is already so wet and leaking, he can feel it dripping down his thighs already, to the point where he doesn’t even feel any pain. Not that it would matter to him, anyway.

His struggling stops immediately, and the anger in his voice from earlier is completely lost as he moans loudly, dropping his masked face onto the concrete at the feeling of being full so suddenly. 

_Fuck_ , he hasn’t been fucked in so long. The dragon has remained still where he’s seated in him, a loud purring reverberating the air. The cock is so thick and wet, and he can feel it gets even thicker at the base just slightly. Reaper moans again at the thought that it’s possibly a knot, something to fill him up even more.

The dragons may be toying with him before killing him, but he’d be fucked up to not at least enjoy the ride until then.

He can’t help but attempt to rock back onto the cock, attempting to get the dragon to move. His plan works when the dragon growls suddenly and snaps its hips to drive it’s cock even further, driving a gasp from him.

From then on, the dragon apparently has all the permission it needed. Before Reaper can even blink, the cock is retracting and then slamming back in again rapidly, harder and faster each time. It somehow nails his prostate every single time, like it knows exactly how to give a good fuck. His cock is painfully hard, trapped beneath all the heavy armor. His pants are soaked from it twitching and drooling a steady stream of pre. He whines at the need of friction, but also knows that he could come just from getting his ass pounded.

He can’t even form any words, can only pant and moan. He’s sweating heavily under all his armor and he’s only slightly aware of the fact that he’s drooling into his mask. It just feels so _good_.

Apparently, the dragons know how to make it even better because the front of his pants are suddenly ripped open, his cock dropping out, still drooling everywhere. Before he can even question how the hell that happened, it’s suddenly engulfed in a tight and slick heat. 

“ _Oh_ fuck, oh my god-,” he can’t believe how good it feels, especially when he’s finally given control of his hips and made allowed to fuck forward into that heat, giving his neglected cock some much needed friction. He’d completely forgotten about the other dragon, who has apparently decided to help him out. It’s even better when the dragon fucking him gives him a particularly hard thrust, sending his own cock thrusting hard into the dragon that’s apparently under him, who starts to purr happily and loudly. It starts moving too, humping up to meet him.

He’s panting and groaning even louder now, not even able to handle the dual senses of getting fucked and fucking at the same time. 

He looks down his body to watch his own cock fuck into absolutely nothing, but it _feels_ like he’s driving right into a wet clutch. 

When he looks back up, he’s instantly aware of the fact that he’s still in an alley, in broad daylight. Luckily, he thinks most of the city evacuated during the fight. He doesn’t know how somebody would react to finding him getting fucked, and fucking, seemingly nothing at all.

Apparently, anything related to the Shimadas can read his mind because suddenly, a flushed looking Hanzo Shimada runs into the alley, skidding to a halt at the scene in front of him. The movements from both dragons have completely stopped, his cock still hilted in the dragon under him and the dragon behind him with _it’s_ cock still fully in him. He wants to whine at the loss of friction and movement.

Finally, though, he pays attention to Hanzo. He’s panting heavily, having clearly run a long way to find his dragons. Reaper also notices that his hands are trembling, and when he finally drops his eyes, he sees why.

There is a clear outline of Hanzo’s hard cock in his baggy pants and, god, Reaper could have sworn he saw it twitch just a little. 

The dragons still haven’t resumed moving, but they aren’t letting him up either. 

Reaper is almost startled by the sound of Hanzo’s voice, by how composed it sounds despite his visual state. “Am I going to have to stop summoning you two,” he huffs, starting to walk towards Reaper.  
Reaper drops his head to the ground again, still panting and shaking with the need to come. He’s almost _angry_ at Hanzo for interrupting. 

He looks up to see Hanzo’s legs in front of him, and then all the way up to his face. He’s still flushed, but he’s smirking now, like he knows a dirty secret. Which, really, he does. 

“And you couldn’t even reveal yourselves to him? Stop being rude, you two.” Reaper thinks he almost sounds fondly exasperated. 

At his words though, there’s a bright blue flash before there’s suddenly a long blue dragon between his forearms, running under his body. It’s still purring, and he swears the fucking thing is smiling at him.  
He looks down his own body to see his cock fully seated in a fat cloaca, slick spilling out on all sides from out wet the dragon is. He absolutely cannot stop the groan that leaves him, immediately wanting to fuck back into it.

His attention is brought back to the dragon on his back (and in his ass still) by something nuzzling and purring at the side of his face. He lifts his head to see another blue dragon staring at him, it’s eyes gleaming with mischief.

His head snaps over when Hanzo moves to squat down in front of him, Reaper noticing that he’s still hard. He puts a finger under Reaper’s mask and lifts his head up higher to make eye contact, even if it’s just with the holes of his mask.

“I feel what the dragons feel,” he says, like he’s talking about something completely normal, but his voice is full of so much affection. “They love to cause trouble, and they know how I’ve thought of you before.”  
That makes Reaper pause, furrowing his brows. But before his can speak, Hanzo continues.

“They did this to tease me, but I’m glad to see their…efforts were not unwanted?” It’s voiced like a question, but Reaper can hear the smugness in his voice.

“I don’t care if you shoot me in the head with an arrow afterwards, just let me fucking _come_ ,” Reaper growls out. He’s so far past caring. He hasn’t felt like this in so long, and he could honestly cry if it’s taken from him.

Hanzo just smirks and drops his finger from the mask, standing up. 

Suddenly, the dragon under him, along with its delicious hole, are gone completely. The dragon fucking him also suddenly disappears, making Reaper audibly _whine_ at the sudden emptiness.

Before he can even voice his complaints to Hanzo, he’s suddenly shoved backwards onto his ass by the same unseen dragons that had held him down. He’s now leaning back on his hands, the front of his pants still ripped open and cock still hanging out. It’s wet and an angry red from how long it’s been starved of release. 

Reaper looks up to see Hanzo’s tattoo glowing blue, the dragons probably having retreated in. His eyes zero in on Hanzo reaching down to undo his pants, letting them drop to the ground and stepping out of them as he closes the small space between them.

He’s not wearing any underwear. Reaper absolutely should not find that as hot as he does; knowing Hanzo was on the battlefield today fighting like that. Reaper just about starts drooling again at the sight of his cock, just about red as his and leaking at the tip. 

“Don’t worry, “Hanzo says, unceremoniously dropping down onto Reaper’s lap, making him grunt and grab onto Hanzo’s hips, claws digging in. “I wouldn’t let my pets leave you unsatisfied.” 

And then he’s lifting smoothly, reaching behind him to grab Reaper’s cock to position it, and sinking down on it in one go. Hanzo groans happily, and Reaper can only moan, tightening his grip on Hanzo’s hips.

“Why the fuck-,” he’s cut off by his own moan from Hanzo lifting back up and slamming down, squeezing his ass like a pro to milk Reaper just right. 

Hanzo understands what he meant to ask, though, because he just smirks and keeps fucking himself on Reaper’s cock. “Sometimes my pets like to tease _me_ on the battlefield.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” is all Reaper can respond with, hips involuntarily humping up to meet Hanzo’s thrusts. He now suddenly understands why Hanzo doesn’t wear underwear. The new thought of Hanzo running around, shooting arrows into peoples’ heads _while_ a dragon cock is fucking is ass is enough to make his balls draw up, so fucking close to coming. 

As Hanzo starts to fuck down harder and faster, milking his cock _so_ good, and brining him to the brink of orgasm, he can’t help but be mad again about the fact that they didn’t try harder to recruit Hanzo Shimada.


End file.
